Faith
by Radiance Within
Summary: "People say there's no use for miracles in this world anymore," Naomi spoke in a solemn tone, intertwining her right fingers with her left, "but they're very much wrong." And in his solidarity hospital bed, Yukimura Seiichi could do nothing but agree.  TEMP. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Another Visit

**Summary: **Naomi Hayashi wasn't a nurse. She wasn't a doctor. And she certainly did not know how to cure the Child of God. Seiichi Yukimura used to be the will-driven, determined leader of the famous Rikkaidai Tennis Team. He used to be the team's hope and the team's faith. Now he has deteriorated into an empty shell of hopelessness. He had never spoken to her. She had never spoken to him. Could there be anything more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

* * *

"Yukimura-kun, the youth leader is here to see you." The nurse opened his hospital door just slightly, her clean new shoes scraping the unblemished floor. A fragment of the bright hospital lights shone through the cold darkened room.

"Send her away." A sullen tone answered. A figure with brilliant blue hair seemed to shift uncomfortably around his bed. His back was turned towards the nurse and his body was curled in an instinctive means to comfort himself.

The nurse winced at the usual words. "This had been the fifth time you've sent her away. The other children seem to like her." Most of her persuasion tactics (especially when said in a soft comforting voice) would usually work with the other young hospital patients. However, she was met by an unwavering answer from this particular one.

"Don't compare me to the other children." The captain of the prominent Rikkaidai Tennis Team replied with a somewhat angry voice.

The nurse furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes looked down upon the white-clean tiled floor. "Give her a chance."

"Please leave." Yukimura turned about on his bed, and faced the window. Silently, he heard the door close. He could hear the sound of soft whispering from the other side of the closed door.

For five times he had rejected her coming and talking to him personally. He did not want to see eyes that pitied him, nor did he want to speak to some stranger in a hellish hospital. But for five times, she had silently slipped in through the door and spoke to him. It startled him at first; she spoke to him as if they were sitting just desks away from each other. He had pretended to sleep, not wanting her to be scared of such a disgruntling presence.

Yukimura Seiichi waited patiently. The clock hands were louder than usual, and it filled the room with the boring noise of time ticking. Soon, he knew, she'd come. He waited for a minute. Five. Ten. Now fifteen.

He could hear the sound of a closing door from across the corridor. A childish goodbye came out from the almost-closing door, and an almost-unheard goodbye answered. The young girl across from Yukimura was a girl suffering of heart problems; he heard gossip that she might never recover, but Seiichi never really chose to believe rumors, even when he was whole and healthy.

Then, the sound of cautious footsteps carried through to his sensitive ears. For a minute, he tried to see in his peripheral vision the opening door, but he could only hear it as is gently opened.

Yukimura had never truly seen the "youth leader" before. All he knew was that it was "she" and she attends Rikkaidai, the school that he had attended before he had gotten inevitably hospitalized. He figured she had never met him, and he had never met her. Which only adds to the relief that she wasn't another pitying voice in the sound of hopeless dismay.

The door closed in a soft clatter. Footsteps can be heard as he heard the rolling of a nearby chair come to the side of his bed. His back was, as usual, turned to hear.

"It's a beautiful noon, Yukimura-san. If you wake up soon, you might see a glimpse of it." Her voice was always so delicate, as if her words might break him. As usual, she began the one-way conversation with such a simple thing, Yukimura still wasn't quite sure why. Just the feeling of someone, somewhere was still connecting with his ill-defeated self calmed him. Once, he even thought it might have strengthened him, but in retrospect, he concluded that it was just a simple fantasy in his disease-fated hospitalized life.

"Everybody in Rikkai waits for your return. Your class even seemed less enthusiastic since your absence. The tennis team, they've also been doing well in the tournament. It seems that Sanada-san and Yanagi-san are disciplining the tennis club well. Of course, I've only heard that from other classmates. Tennis has never really been my thing." He could hear her fingers slip through her hair; how, he did not know. Yukimura felt some of his anger rise, hearing about the tennis team doing well without any of his doing.

"But don't think that your absence hasn't affected them," She seemed to have read his mind, "in fact, they seem less organized, less strong. Either way, they have a secured spot in the Nationals, but seeing the degree of their training, they really want to win the Kantou finals."

Now, Seiichi could hear her fiddling with some of the things on his table. "I think...I'm sorry if this offends you in any way, but I think they want to win it for you. They want to give you strength, faith, something like that. I think that...by winning, they feel that they're giving you something worthy. But, even if you don't heal - even if you can never play tennis again, I believe you and your teammates would remain friends."

"I'm sorry if I'm offending you," He heard her sigh, her breathing growing uneven, "since I hear, tennis is practically your life. But even without tennis, Yukimura-san, there's a world waiting for you. You've always been the source of strength, of power, of determination, and of will in Rikkaidai. And, I believe that even without tennis, you will always be that kind of source."

"People have faith in you, unable to play tennis or not. Never forget that you always have a place in this world."

His breathing grew uneven. The sincerity in her voice, in her words struck something deep in him. It didn't awaken any lost strength nor did it start giving him hope again. Just the knowledge that somebody besides the people caring for him still sees him as the figure he had lost all hope in becoming - that knowledge comforted him.

She spoke for a few more minutes, but around 10:30 A.M. (according to his bedside clock), she stood up and placed a simple and a bit of a reluctant pat upon his turned back. Soon, Seiichi heard the clatter of the door closing and he muttered a small sincere "thank you", even though he knew fully well that she was gone.

He faced the ceiling and sighed. The doctor had just spoken to him about the surgery a few days ago; Seiichi had a choice on whether or not he wanted to do the operation. Still indecisive, he closed his eyes and breathed out.

* * *

Naomi had just closed the door of Yukimura Seiichi's hospital room and was heading down the second set of stairs. On the fourth step, she sat down and shook out some stray hairs from her hair.

Every time she entered the former Rikkai Tennis captain's hospital room, she felt a tad bit stupid. She had tried to converse with him personally for five times, but he seemed to always send her away. Naomi could understand the trauma of feeling unable to do anything about his predicament, but she felt that cutting off connections to the world just wasn't healthy.

But it wasn't as if she could fault him. If she even imagined being in his current shoes, Naomi would have probably broken down as well. She looked up the stairs and sighed. Each day she entered the hospital, she felt determined to make a change for the patients' lives. Each day she left, she felt more discouraged.

Maybe just the heavy feeling of dismay and surrender just filled her in as it did to the other children. The girl across Yukimura had heart problems and had been so constantly rushed to the hospital, that her parents finally let her become a permanent patient. The girl is scheduled to have an operation just a couple of weeks away.

A few rooms down from the girl, was a teenage boy with eye problems. He could barely see a glint of light, let alone anything. The doctors have not scheduled a surgery for him yet, but he seemed to be a lot more cheerful compared to the other patients.

The nurses have said that the one they felt the most concern for was Yukimura Seiichi. Apparently, just days before he overheard a doctor saying that he has no hope of playing tennis every again, he had been training in the nearby rehabilitation center for many hours a day.

That only added to the sadness of his situation.

As Naomi brushed a few strands of hair, she looked up and closed her eyes. She clasped her hands, and even though she did not kneel, Naomi sent out a little prayer. Her family was strictly Catholic, and she and Aeha had constantly had to pray when they were children. They were taught the Bible teachings, the important prayers, and the Rosary.

Naomi, before this year, was not at all interested in being a good Christian. In fact, despite her parents' multiple attempts, she just did not see what was so special. It wasn't until her father had been caught in the middle of a murderous robbery, that Naomi began to honestly pray. She brushed the discriminatory comments that surrounded her being Catholic aside, and she ignored the gossip and teasing that she have had to endure about being a strict Christian.

Naomi made the sign of the cross.

"Lord God, there are so many of Your children here. I know that it is of your choice, but Lord God, even through my imperfect eyes, I can see that they are capable of doing so much in this world. I pray especially for Mochiko-chan, who is about to have a surgery. Lord, I know that chances are slim for her. I know that she might not be able to survive it. But each day I walk into her room, I can feel Your undying love for her - and I know I'm not alone in thinking that she has a chance. I also pray for Yukimura-san, Lord. He has so much going for him, but he just can't see it." Naomi clasped her hands even more tightly.

"I know - I know, that there are so many people who deserve their prayers to be heard more than me. But Lord, I'm not praying for myself, Lord. I'm praying for the patients in this hospital, Lord. For the nurses, the doctors, the assistants - everybody who works to help these patients heal. Please heal them, Lord. I know you can. I don't want them to suffer anymore. Lord, please."

She opened her eyes, and made the sign of the cross again. Naomi breathed deeply and stood up. She swung her tote lightly and began to walk down. On the way down the stairs, she passed the Rikkaidai Tennis Team. Sanada Genichirou, in his imperious glory, had his arms crossed and was leading the bunch. Yanagi Renji, the Master, was walking silently behind the vice-captain. Yagyuu Hiroshi stood next to his doubles partner, Niou Masaharu and was ignoring the loud trio behind him; Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwahara, and Kirihara Akaya.

None of them were her classmates, but some of them probably knew her as she saw Yanagi and Yagyuu incline their head slightly at her. She gave them a small smile and a tiny nod as well.

By the time she was checking out at the lobby, her phone began to ring. Embarrassed at how loud it sounded in the silent lobby, she quickly took it out of her bag and answered it. It was Shoko. Hurriedly, Naomi signed herself out and answered the phone.

"Hey." She said curtly.

"Hi. Ranawa's busy, and I'm not sure about Kiseki, so I'm probably the only one showing." The four were the planners of the group, and tended to schedule visits or organize events weekly. But as Naomi remembered, Ranawa was busy with an important creative writing piece and Kiseki had just started cram school - so Shoko was the only Naomi was in contact with.

"Okay. I'll be there in about five or ten minutes. Do you have the planner?" Naomi began walking briskly. She was glad she decided to wear comfortable sneakers instead of the sandals she usually wore to hospital visits; they had planned to meet at a nearby cafe and just plan there.

"Like always." Shoko answered in a teasing manner.

"Alright. See you then." Naomi was about to cross an intersection, and she began to looking left and right.

"Bye." was the simply reply as they both ended the call simultaneously.

* * *

While Naomi was exiting the lobby, Yukimura and his teammates had just filled up the rooftop. As Naomi was about ten yards away from the intersection, Yukimura and Sanada were having a conversation about Seiichi's surgery near the fence.

Just when Naomi walked near the intersection, when she was in full view of the Rikkai captain, Yukimura turned and looked at his arguing teammates in a captain-like worry.

And this "youth leader" of his would remain a simple plain part of his unfortunate complicated life. All Yukimura Seiichi could do was stare at his teammates and wonder if he will ever be able to hold a racket and play once more in a tournament tennis court.

"Everything's under control." Sanada assured his ill captain, also looking over his teammates.

Yukimura nodded in silence before adding, "I've heard."

"Other people have been visiting you?" Yagyuu chimed in, his hands folded neatly behind his back. He had separated from the noisy group and had overheard the conversation.

Seiichi glanced at the Gentleman in skepticism; it wasn't like Yagyuu to eavesdrop on people. "Just a volunteer. She goes to our school." He saw Sanada raise curious eyebrows.

Yagyuu, looked down as if contemplating. "We passed a familiar-looking girl on the way up. Unfortunately, I don't seem to know her."

"Naomi Hayashi." The Master's voice interrupted the conversation. "3rd year, such as us. No notable achievements, no prominent sport awards, no real important records." He had calmly joined the circle.

Sanada furrowed his eyebrows. "Just focus on getting better." He patted Yukimura on the back, in a mere attempt to be supportive.

"We will win the Kantou Tournament for you." Yagyuu nodded in addition.

"And after your surgery, we will conquer the Nationals together." Yanagi added, nodding his head once, his calm face if possible, more composed than ever.

It seemed like such a simple fine idea, that even Yukimura was persuaded to taking the dangerous surgery for a moment. Yet still, there was a part of him frightened to take the risk.

"Yes." Yukimura Seiichi said in a strong firm tone; almost in a way that he resembled his strong healthy self in his Rikkaidai jersey. Then, Marui in his own comedic way, set a cake in front of Yukimura's face and said cheerfully, "We have cake for you, buchou!"

Niou then appeared in the circle and smirked. "Of course he ate some of it already." He gestured to the bubble-blowing redhead.

"I ate a piece...After Jackal took the first bite!" Bunta jerked his thumb to his doubles partner who responded with a loud, "Hey!"

The youngest, Kirihara Akaya could only chuckle at his arguing sempais. And for a time, for a rare time, Yukimura was filled with only the cheery sound of friendly laughter.

* * *

"So how was the hospital?" Shoko initiated the conversation, putting her long silky black hair onto a high ponytail. Her sidebangs fluttered softly, as a gentle breeze swayed the outside part of the cafe.

Naomi set her bag down on a far side of the circular table. "Depressing, as always." She shrugged off her navy blue blazer and rolled up the sleeves of her ivory striped knit top to her elbows.

"Maybe I should go with you next time." Shoko opened up their organizer and took out a pen from her red convertible plaid backpack.

Naomi chuckled at the thought. "Please. As if you could survive in there." She responded teasingly, putting her caramel colored hair into a low side-ponytail, tucking a few long bangs behind her ear. It was a pleasant day, although quite warm.

"I should just stick to planning, huh?" Shoko replied, rolling up her dark blue washed skinny jeans to her calves.

Naomi fiddled with her bracelet. "That is what you're good at." She said so in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, first things first - it looks like we're gonna have a free week. Ranawa won't be able to really do anything, because she'll be too busy with journalism. Kiseki has extra work for cram school. Tanaka's trying out for a local softball team. And Konomi...well, we can't really expect her to do anything yet. She's still getting used to us." Shoko tapped her pen in constant rhythm on the planner.

Naomi furrowed her eyebrows, then nodded in agreement. "Aeha has dance practice every other day. My teacher's hinting at an important chemistry project, but I'm not too sure. And you're trying out for soccer?"

"Yeah. Either that or tennis. And apparently all the tennis girls can talk about are the boy's regulars team. It was an easy choice." Shoko smirked, then flipped through the planner to the current date.

Naomi leaned back on her chair, and crossed her arms. "There are friendly girls in the tennis club."

"Yeah. And most are obsessed. Nu-uh. Not taking that risk." Shoko shook her head, and began writing on the organizer.

Naomi sighed. "Oh, come on. And plus, the girl's tennis team could use some real sporty people like you."

"If you think so, maybe you should join. You don't have any extracurricular sports, and maybe now is the time to try one." Shoko looked up, her eyebrows raised.

Naomi laughed pleasantly. "You know how bad my eye-hand coordination is."

"There's always a chance." Shoko said in a sort of singsong voice.

Naomi smiled. "Yeah, crazy chance."

And for a moment, all seemed right. Naomi knew where she belonged and so did Seiichi. Both knew which parts they were each taking and nothing was going to deter them. Crazy chance, right?

* * *

Added more parts into the first draft. Just wanted to see what people thought. My heart and best wishes go to Japan and the families and victims of the recent earthquake and tsunami. May God be with them, and stop this horrible disastrous tragedy. I also wish for the healing of those currently hospitalized everywhere and those suffering of a heavy illness.

Thanks everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: What Lies Beneath

**Summary: **Naomi Hayashi wasn't a nurse. She wasn't a doctor. And she certainly did not know how to cure the Child of God. Seiichi Yukimura used to be the will-driven, determined leader of the famous Rikkaidai Tennis Team. He used to be the team's hope and the team's faith. Now he has deteriorated into an empty shell of hopelessness. He had never spoken to her. She had never spoken to him. Could there be anything more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This fanfiction is for the following users: **celtic27fionn, chillybean, Koori no Kitsune, linhsongirl, **and **Raine Amorial **who have favorited this particular fanfiction.

This chapter is for the following users: **celtic27fionn, Coco96, Koori no Kitsune, linhsongirl, midnightshadow96, Miss CatLover Chii, Personheretolookatstories, Princess Alice Rose, Sarang-Ui Mellodi, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, **and **SmartOotori** who have alerted this particular fanfiction. **  
**

* * *

"Aeha..." Naomi growled as she woke up to see her room in the most horrifying _organized_ fashion. Her messy desk that had once been occupied by loose papers and dirty pencil shavings was now squeaky clean. Her closet, which normally would almost fall open by the heaps of used clothing, was now emptied and nicely color-coded.

"What did you our room?" Naomi cried out, almost pulling strands out of her messy uncombed hair.

Aeha, who was silently cleaning her flute on her side of the room, looked up and innocently answered, "I cleaned it."

"Why would you do that?" The third year could have shaken her wide-eyed naive little sister by the shoulders at that point.

Aeha placed her mouthpiece back onto it's corresponding place and stood up. "Okaa-san was getting angry. And you know how she gets when she's angry." She gave Naomi a pointed look.

"Well sue me for being so untidy." Naomi growled under her breath, crossing her arms as she opened her closet which only peeved her even more as she realized even her school uniforms were neatly pressed and folded onto one corner.

With two clicks of the flute case, Aeha stood up and looked from behind her older sister's bended figure. "Doesn't it look nice?" She teased, sticking a playful tongue out.

"Why can't you be more like me?" Naomi looked down at the grinning Aeha and shook her head in disapproval. She turned back around and sighed as she took out one of her uniforms and headed straight towards the bathroom.

From her peripheral vision, the third year could see her younger sister grinning mischievously and hesitantly opened the bathroom door. Much to her irritation, the sink soaps were neatly lined up and their toothbrushes were ordered in a nice fashion.

Naomi rolled her eyes as she began to turn the shower on and adjusted the temperature.

"This is ridiculous, Aeha!" She shouted loudly from the heated shower and did not wait for a response.

* * *

Naomi arrived at school, with her bag swung around her shoulder, immensely annoyed. If it weren't for the fact that Shoko was restraining her from extreme irritation, she could have yelled at nearly half of Rikkaidai's student population already.

"Really, Naomi - what's so annoying about getting your room cleaned?" Shoko shook her head, amused by her best friend's reaction.

Naomi glowered. "I like being a free spirit. What I saw this morning seriously degraded me."

"Uh-huh. A messy free spirit." Shoko ruffled the shorter girl's hair and chuckled.

Suddenly, a voice chimed in. "Naomi, are you talking about your mess of a room again? 'Cause, no seriously, you have to get that place cleaned up." Tanaka grinned as Naomi gave her a searing glare.

"Actually, I heard from Aeha that it's already tidied up." Kiseki cheerfully added in, smiling at her scowling friend.

Tanaka stared at Naomi in mock amazement. "Eh? This is new."

"Speaking of new, where's Konomi?" Naomi tried to shove the conversation away from the topic of her disorganized personality.

They were answered by a familiar calculative voice. "I saw her with Marui at the gate this morning."

"If the boy likes her so much, why won't he just ask her out already?" Shoko sighed as they neared Class C.

Kiseki smirked. "People aren't always as simple-minded as you, Shoko."

"I am _not_ simple-minded." Shoko objected coldly, placing a hand on her hip.

Ranawa imitated Kiseki's smirk. "Ah. Logic disagrees."

"Logic disagrees with a lot of things." Tanaka argued, crossing her arms at her intellectual friend.

Naomi joined in. "Like human emotions," hen with a sudden burst of genius, she added, "Tanaka would know."

She was answered by a chorus of low chuckles as Tanaka gave her a cold stare and shoved her playfully into the classroom.

"See you guys at lunch." Shoko called out, as the other three raised their hands in the air in the way of agreeing.

Naomi sat down at her usual seat and looked out the window, noticing that the tree leaves were finally starting to grow. Shoko sat down next to Naomi and let her bag clatter loudly on the floor.

"So tell me the real reason why you're so peeved this morning." Shoko demanded, crossing her arms as Naomi turned to look at her.

The third year sighed. "It's embarrassing for your own mother to have your little sister clean up after you. It makes me feel babied."

"Well, if you're so against feeling babied, do something by yourself for a change." Shoko answered, scratching the back of head.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like sports. I mean - volunteering is great but you should try joining real clubs." Shoko replied, reaching out for her bag as she realized that the school bell was about to ring.

Naomi sighed again. "I'm not good at a lot of sports, Shoko."

"How would you know? You've never actually tried playing on a real school team." Shoko retorted, leaving Naomi to freely roll her eyes but inwardly agree.

They were interrupted as one of their loud classmates entered the room dramatically and declared, "Rikkaidai's going to the Kantou finals!"

"Ne, ne - I guess they don't really need Yukimura-buchou anymore." A classmate who sat from the back whispered to her friend.

Naomi slightly turned her head and heard the girl's friend respond, "That's true. He can stay in the hospital all he wants now." With this, the third year scowled and crossed her arms in anger.

"Heh. Looks like you're becoming pretty attached to Yukimura." Shoko teased her best friend, nudging her playfully.

Naomi rolled her eyes and replied, "You can't help but look up to him. Hearing our own classmates say that - it sickens me."

"Then, play a sport for him." Shoko looked at Naomi's face, waiting for a reaction.

Her eyebrow's furrowed. "Why?"

"If you look up to him and his ideals so much, try playing a sport for him." Shoko grinned slyly.

Naomi frowned. "Don't you think it's a bit rude that you're using him for your own personal motives?"

"It's for your own good, Naomi." Shoko countered as the class silenced down when the teacher came in with a tired look on her face and a box full of papers.

Naomi sighed and looked outside again. A mental conflict ravaged her mind as the teacher began speaking to the class about their last English test.

"For Yukimura-kun." She whispered softly, finally making up her mind.

* * *

The bell had rung for lunchtime when Naomi had gulped down her worries and confidently strode down to the softball club's meeting room and opened the door with a small hesitance.

Four pairs of eyeballs stared at her as she inclined her head politely and asked reluctantly, "May I speak to the manager?"

"That would be me." A rigid voice said, which belonged to a stoic-looking second year student that Naomi recognized as one of Aeha's classmates.

Naomi gulped yet again. "I would like to join the softball club."

"Do you have experience?" The manager questioned Naomi, crossing her arms while leaning on a nearby table. She eyed the third year with a derogatory manner.

Naomi scowled. "I've been playing since I was five."

"Competitively?" Another voice chimed in, now coming from a short third year that Naomi has seen around before.

Naomi looked at her fellow third year. "I was on a recreational team before I started junior high."

"Why'd you quit?" The manager continued interrogating her.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "That's none of your business."

The four other people inside the room gave each other questioning glances as the manager finally looked back at Naomi. "Tryouts will be held this Thursday."

"I'll be there." Naomi answered coolly, wrapping a hand around the strap of her bag.

The third year smirked. "Alright then." She wiggled her fingers in a girlish goodbye. Naomi turned and rolled her eyes. She closed the door behind her but did not miss the series of giggles that resounded behind her back.

She huffed her way towards the school gardens, to be met by the relieving sight of her laughing group of friends. She stomped towards them and gave Shoko a dirty accusing stare.

"Why is she giving you that look?" Tanaka hesitantly asked, midway through biting her sandwich.

Shoko chuckled. "I convinced her to join a sport's club."

"Which one?" Konomi and Aeha both asked in unison.

Naomi sat down and crossed her arms. "The softball club. Which I don't particular recommend as they are practically full of bit - !" Her expletive was cut off by Shoko's hand covering her noisy mouth.

"How did you convince her so easily?" Kiseki asked curiously, twirling her used chopsticks in amusement.

Shoko smirked. "It only took one particular Rikkaidai tennis team captain."

"Heh. First Marui and Konomi. Then Tanaka and Niou. Now Naomi and Yukimura. And I thought romance only existed in novels." Ranawa chimed in, smirking at their blushing unofficial club leader.

Konomi's eyes widened and she immediately objected, "Marui-kun and I are just friends. That's all! Just friends!" She shook her hands in front of her face to express her objection even more.

"Why are you so defensive?" Shoko's smirk widened at the tomato-red Konomi Ritsu who was shaking her head in disagreement.

Tanaka rolled her eyes as she pulled her long brown hair in a messy ponytail. "I don't see how Niou and I fit in here. We're barely in contact with each other."

"I think it depends on what kind of contact you're talking about." Naomi waggled her eyebrows at the renowned Ice Princess who gave her a trademark glare.

Ranawa smirked. "I see you're not objecting, Naomi."

"Nawa, Yukimura doesn't even know me. He doesn't know my name, doesn't know my face, doesn't know me at all. There's no romantic involvement, you foolish child." Naomi retorted, sticking her tongue out.

Ranawa crossed her arms. "First of all, I'm older than you. Second of all, only children stick their tongue out in front of their friends. And third of all, there is still a possibility of a romantic involvement."

"Ne, Ranawa-san, how is it that you're so interested in romance yet you're not interested in boys?" Konomi wondered loudly, looking at the dark-haired third year in curiousity.

Aeha looked up from the ground and smiled. "Nawa-nee-san isn't interested in finding romance. She's interested in the concept of it."

"Eh? Ranawa-san, that's impressive." Konomi replied, scratching the back of her head.

Tanaka made a "che" noise and responded. "Nawa's far from impressive. Try annoyingly stubborn."

"Hm. Can't argue with that." Kiseki shrugged her shoulders as Ranawa rolled her eyes and shoved her fellow intellectual friend playfully.

Naomi smiled. "Ah. Konomi, I've been meaning to ask you - you've never visited Kanai General Hospital before, have you?"

"No, why?" Konomi shook her head and looked up from her bento.

Naomi stretched her arms. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me there today."

"What are we going to do there?" Konomi questioned, a bit nervous.

Naomi smiled secretively and raised a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

* * *

In so, after the school bell signaled the end of classes, Naomi found herself being accompanied to the hospital by Konomi, Aeha, and Kiseki who all voluntarily agreed.

Konomi was trudging along timidly as Kiseki smiled and reassured her again that the children at the hospital were perfectly nice and most were quite polite and well-mannered. Naomi knew what it felt like to be Konomi - being new to this strange group full of strange new people.

Before she first moved to the Kanagawa area, she and Aeha were set to attend Hyotei academy. Naomi thought she had her whole future planned out along with her childhood friends who still keep in touch as much as they can. Arriving at Rikkaidai, Naomi felt like a tiny grain of sand stuck in an endless crammed beach. But before she knew it, she had befriended Shoko and Ranawa and on their second year, Kiseki.

They had almost arrived at the hospital entrance when they caught sight of a familiar group of people sporting familiar famous uniforms.

"Konomi-chan, is that you?" A loud childlike voice jumped in front of the foursome.

The said girl's eyes widened and shifted more towards the front. "Marui-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Yukimura-buchou. See?" Bunta jerked a thumb towards his captain who turned around and narrowed his eyes at Naomi, who averted his gaze.

Aeha, on the other hand, bowed down and told them politely, "Congratulations on making it to the Kantou finals." Naomi could tell that Sanada was itching to say something cocky like "It didn't take any effort at all" and shared glances with Kiseki who gave her fellow third year a knowing smile.

Kirihara Akaya was eying the foursome curiously, scratching his messy "seaweed" hair. Marui was in a full-on conversation with Konomi. Niou Masaharu was paying them no heed, as he fiddled with his ponytail in amusement. Sanada was clearing his throat in a sad attempt to replace the awkwardness. Yanagi Renji didn't seem at all fascinated as he took a seat besides the looking Yukimura.

Meanwhile Yagyuu Hiroshi shared an awkward greeting with Kiseki who returned it just as awkwardly, then gave Naomi a sharp look which the other third year easily understood.

"We should go." Naomi broke the awkward silence just as Yukimura was about to open his mouth. Konomi bowed her head and gave Marui a quick good-bye before hurriedly following behind Kiseki, Naomi, and Aeha.

Kiseki looked at Naomi and with no hesitation, said, "Well - if he didn't know you before, he knows you now."

"Goodie for me." Naomi sarcastically replied as she gambled one last look back at the tennis regulars before pulling the hospital's doors open. It didn't pain her to see that Yukimura was no longer staring at her, but was now in deep conversation with Sanada.

"Goodie for me." She repeated nonsensically to herself as they slowly went up a flight of stairs in a strong silence. Their footsteps echoed as they walked up the squeaky steps and to the second floor. Naomi's bag hung lifelessly on her shoulder as she led the way quietly.

For some reason, it felt appropriate to continue on with silence rather than carefree loudness. Naomi turned a corner, as the other three followed along. Kiseki had been to the hospital multiple times, but Aeha had only gone once before while Konomi had never been there.

_"It might be a bit overwhelming..." _Naomi thought to herself, as she scratched her forearm lightly. They entered through a double set of doors and towards the nurse's station. Instantly, the employees took notice of them and greeted the group warmly.

A particularly young nurse who've been working at the hospital for many years already strode towards Naomi and smiled, "Naomi-chan, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I didn't had anything planned, so I figured I might as well visit today. I have a feeling my schedule won't be as empty for the next week or so." Naomi answered honestly, her mind clinging to the softball club.

A more elderly nurse chimed in the conversation, "Eh? It seems you've brought some new faces."

"Hai. This is Ritsu Konomi, she's a third year like me and Kiseki. And this is my little sister, Aeha." Naomi gestured towards the timid-looking group behind her. Konomi and Aeha instantly bowed politely while Kiseki gave the nurses a single nod.

The younger nurse smiled. "Hajimemashite(1), Ritsu-san, imouto-san(2)."

"Hajimemashite." They both echoed back as Naomi stepped forward and noticed that it seemed a lot quieter than usual.

Kiseki seemed to notice as well, as she looked around the building and said, "Are the patients asleep?"

"Yes. You usually come at a later time, when they are all fully awake. It's mandatory for them to rest during this hour." The elderly nurse said, as she took a clipboard from the counter near her and scanned it slowly.

Naomi frowned. "That means there's really nothing for us to do over here, huh?"

"If you come later, that would be fine." The younger nurse answered, then excusing herself quickly as she rushed over to a different nurse station.

Konomi and Aeha shared glances as Kiseki looked at Naomi questioningly. Naomi sighed as she pocketed her hands inside her school skirt. "Well, we should just go." She told them hesitatingly as she turned around and headed towards the double doors.

"Aw. I wanted to meet the patients." Aeha whispered dejectedly to the nearby Kiseki, who patted her on the back in response. Naomi turned back and grinned, "You'll meet them sometime soon."

Konomi headed forward, her brows furrowed. "Are the patients...hopeless?"

"Some are." Kiseki answered, adjusting the strap of her backpack as they all continued walking.

Naomi agreed. "It's the older ones who don't have much of a positive outlook. The younger ones are very optimistic."

"It's sad that even little kids have to suffer diseases." Aeha scratched her forearm, looking sad and sympathetic, her auburn bangs hiding a part of her right eye.

Konomi patted her on the back. "All things happen for a reason."

And deep down, Naomi couldn't help but agree. All things do happen for a reason; whether or not you're going to look at the positive outlook of life or the negative view is up to you and you only. She, herself, had tried to contemplate what it must feel like to be stuck inside a stuffy hospital room all day long - isolated from the outside, vulnerable and weak. Your life controlled by a single whim of fate.

It was frightening to think about, but the most scariest aspect was the fact that you had no control over your own life. It was just the disease, the medicine, and (as of Naomi's belief) God. Even so, as the group stepped down the flight of stairs that they passed before, Naomi couldn't help but hope. The hospital wasn't just filled with hopelessness, despair, and tears.

Beneath all of that, within lies hope and faith. And as long as you have both, nothing can deter you. The hope for a better day, and the faith to hope. It was something these patients could not afford to lose. And even if it meant sacrificing her own time and her own privileges, Naomi knew she couldn't let these sick hospital kids lose such important traits.

As she pushed on the glass doors, Naomi entered the sunlight. And if going back into the darkness is the only way to bring others into the light, she would be happy to do it a million times more than infinite.

* * *

(1) It's nice to meet you.

(2) Younger sister

I have to admit, Naomi's really fun to write about. She has a very carefree attitude, which makes it much easier for me to write about her personality without worrying if I'm not keeping her in-character. I hope you readers who have been waiting three (or maybe four?) months for this update.

Thanks!

_Radiance Within_

P.S. To all those who are suffering a chronic disease, or something that turns out to be incurable - I will pray for you. Even do some of you readers out there aren't religious, I hope you take my initial offers as something beneficial, not something negative. To those who have loved ones who have died, I cannot feel your pain but I'll try to be as compassionate and as inoffensive as I can with such sensitive topics._  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Unfolding

**Summary: **Naomi Hayashi wasn't a nurse. She wasn't a doctor. And she certainly did not know how to cure the Child of God. Seiichi Yukimura used to be the will-driven, determined leader of the famous Rikkaidai Tennis Team. He used to be the team's hope and the team's faith. Now he has deteriorated into an empty shell of hopelessness. He had never spoken to her. She had never spoken to him. Could there be anything more?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This fanfiction is for the following users:** Anomaly E,** **celtic27fionn, chillybean, Just Wait and See, Koori no Kitsune, linhsongirl, Princess Alice Rose, **and **Raine Amorial **who have favorited this particular fanfiction.

This chapter is for the following users: **celtic27fionn, Coco96, Enjie, Happy-Valley, Haruka Nya, Jigglypuff's Pillow, Koori no Kitsune, linhsongirl, midnightshadow96, Miss CatLover Chii, MoonlitNite, Personheretolookatstories, Princess Alice Rose, Sarang-Ui Mellodi, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, **and **SmartOotori** who have alerted this particular fanfiction.

* * *

"Yoshida! You're falling behind." From the corner of her eye, Naomi saw her friend, Tanaka roll her blue eyes and her expression turn into one of disdain. Inwardly, Naomi chuckled as she continued to jog in the same pace. She could've sworn she heard Tanaka mutter some curses under her breath.

"What was that, Yoshida?" Screamed the captain running energetically at the forefront of the group.

Tanaka scowled, her dark brown ponytail whipping at her face as she jogged even faster. "Nothing!" She yelled back. She met eyes with Naomi who gave her a cheesy smile and merely returned it with a bitter glare. The group rounded the corner of the field.

"One more lap. One more lap." were the words that whispered endlessly through Naomi's brain as she felt a cool breeze come through and chills run down her spine. Her breathing was getting a bit harder each second as she spotted the softball captain, barely breathing at all. A rush of inspiration hit her as she jogged a bit faster, leaving behind some of the girls she had been in pace with before.

The softball tryouts were two weeks ago - two weeks since she had entered the club room and approached the manager of the team. She had done fairly well - better than most, but a two year break from the sport took a toll on her athletic ability and Naomi knew that she wouldn't be regaining back the experience she lost anytime soon.

She remembered how she felt two weeks ago, days before the tryouts.

* * *

_"So...Tryouts are in a couple of days, I've heard." Shoko, Naomi's best friend, stretched across her desk grinning at the nervous girl. Some of Naomi's anxious habits have begun to resurface: messy handwriting, lack of sleep, bad eating habits, biting her nails, et cetera et cetera. _

_Naomi sighed, wrapping her caramel-colored hair into a messy bun and began tapping the edge of her worn-out desk with the end of her lime-green mechanical pencil. Shoko's onyx eyes scanned her best friend quietly, then without warning - took the pencil and threw it across the room. _

_"Shoko!" Naomi cried out, her emerald green eyes following the pencil roll and nearly get stomped on by a couple of arriving classmates. _

_Shoko merely crossed her arms and gave her a smug smirk. "You need to learn not to fret." She gave Naomi a pointed look, her onyx eyes digging into Naomi's green eyes. Naomi averted her gaze and scowled, silently picking up her favorite lime-green pencil decorated with Hello Kitty stickers and placing it safely inside her pencil pouch._

_She sat back down as Shoko continued to analyze her with those sharp black eyes. _

_"Honestly, Naomi. Even if you don't get in - so what? It's not the end of the world." Shoko reasonably told her in a hushed tone, at least being considerable of the fact that Naomi didn't want anyone besides her friends knowing that she was trying out for the softball team. Naomi knew it was childish to keep something so irrelevant from her classmates, but some nosy schoolgirls would kill to make gossip and scandalize anyone they could find._

_If her tryouts go badly, she'd be the target of the next round of teasing. Despite Shoko's harsh lectures about being indifferent, Naomi couldn't quite bring herself to reach the degree of her best friend's stony demeanor towards society._

_"Easy for you to say. You've been athletic since you were born. I haven't played in two years. How am I supposed to get back into shape so easily?" Naomi questioned her, panic sinking inside her stomach again - just like it had day after day before. _

_Shoko raised a slender eyebrow at her and smiled. "It's called muscle memory, Naomi. You've been playing softball since you were five. Your body has already been used to strenuous exercise. Sure - the first couple of weeks might be torture, but that's because your body's just getting used to playing again. You'll do fine." _

_"You act as if I already got in." Naomi mumbled under her breath, her hands shaking with anxiousness and a hint of fear._

_Shoko ran a hand through her silky straight black hair. "If you were as confident as you are caring - then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."_

_"I feel like throwing up." Naomi said in a small voice, as Shoko rolled her onyx eyes and shoved her. _

_"Just not in my direction, thanks." was the response, and Naomi couldn't help but laugh. _

* * *

"Listen, new members. I've noticed that a few of us have been lagging behind. I understand that stamina isn't as big of an issue in softball compared to other sports - but it is a key factor. I don't want you getting tired after a single run." The captain said fiercely, crossing her arms and pacing back and forth eyeing the new members with a disdainful gaze.

Naomi shook off her caramel colored hair from her ponytail and wrapped it back up in a bun, fanning herself with her hand - it was clear to her how red she must look since most of the newbie's cheeks seemed rosier than usual. She felt someone move beside her and faced Tanaka, who was rolling her cool blue eyes with the same disdain as the captain's.

Naomi playfully shoved Tanaka's right shoulder with her left as Tanaka gave her the trademark rolling of eyes. The whole club had finished a long run after playing several scrimmages against each other and everyone was as tired as can be.

Tanaka also wrapped her long dark brown hair into a bun and wiped her sweat with the collar of her t-shirt. Naomi shot her friend a disgusted look as the captain kept ranting on and on about the rules (which she went over each and every practice session), the club ("It's a softball club." Well, duh.), and other tedious things that neither Naomi or Tanaka bothered to process in their brains.

"Alright, that's all. Thank you for all your hard work." The captain ended as the club mumbled a some-what unified response.

Naomi walked back, wiping sweat away from her forehead with her forearm. She had piled her gear bag along with everyone else's inside the clubroom as they haven't officially assigned lockers yet, but walked slowly towards the door knowing that a stampede would occur in a few moments.

Naomi's green eyes met Tanaka's blue ones, and said in unison, "3...2...1."

Soon enough, a loud outcry came from the front door of the club room and screams and shouts that could only be identified as the words, "No! Me first!" or "Get away!" or "Let me in!" At least, somewhere along those lines.

"Us girls can be so catty." Tanaka observed the scene, watching girls shove and scratch to get in there first. A smirk lined itself on her smug face.

Naomi merely chuckled as the club adviser dispersed the crowd and each and every once-angry girl peacefully went through the door one by one. "This seems so unrealistic, don't you think?"

"Ah well. At least my daily dose of amusement has been filled." Tanaka shrugged and followed the line, Naomi trailing behind her. Naomi realized that their heights were almost similar. She stood at a strong 5 feet and 5 inches and as she stared at Tanaka's dark brown hair in front of hair, she wondered.

"Hey, Tanaka. How tall are you?" Naomi asked curiously.

Tanaka gave her a strange look and answered, "Last time I checked, I was 5"5. Why?"

"Just wondering." Naomi mused, looking away.

Tanaka gave her one last funny look before they both silently waited back in line.

* * *

"Yukimura-san, the youth leader is here again." The nurse opened the door, and softly told the captain of the Rikkai Tennis Team. He had been reading an interesting book about different kinds of herbs and plants presented to him by his own teammates and had looked up.

He sighed, placed the book down on his bedside table and nodded. "Let her in."

"Ah. Hayashi-san, you may come in." The nurse ushered her inside, bowing before leaving the room. A footfall sounded, and Yukimura stared hardly at the caramel-colored-haired girl with the soft green eyes. She was familiar. If he was certain, she had been in his class before he was admitted to Kanai General Hospital.

Naomi seated herself, trying hard not to blush against his searing stare. "Yorushiku, Yukimura-san." She inclined her head, as she silently let her school bag drop on a nearby table.

"Hayashi-san?" He questioned her, his voice soft and a tad bit feminine.

Naomi nodded.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Yukimura said, staring at her solemn face.

Naomi looked up, her gaze meeting his. "What is it?"

"Why do you come here?" It was a question of curiosity, not rudeness. His tone had no hint of harshness in it and Naomi was inwardly relieved.

She smiled. "To the hospital, you mean? Well - I figured, even if people feel isolated - they should never lose the right to be cared for and to be loved."

"Those are the nurses' jobs." Yukimura stated, telling her what she already knew.

Naomi bit back the comment and said. "Still. Each time I walk out of this place - I feel so lucky knowing that I've been so blessed compared to other people."

"So you use the patients to feel better about yourself?" He asked her, his mouth set in a thin line.

The comment stung, but Naomi knew harsh words could only come from an injured heart. "Ne, Yukimura-san. It's a bit unfair to be so judgmental based on assumptions alone."

"It was a question, not a statement." Yukimura told her, toneless and calm.

Naomi looked down on the squeaky-clean tiled hospital floor. Her green eyes evaded his blue ones. "If you don't want me to come and visit you anymore, just tell me." She couldn't hide the hint of hurt tainting her voice.

"Did I say anything of that sort?" He asked her, his arms crossed and staring at her like she was some foolish child and he was the superior. Naomi felt intimidated by his presence alone. It was, in no other words, disgruntling.

Naomi stood up. "If you think I'm visiting these children because of my own selfish reasons, I have no intent of changing your mind. But you can't keep me from visiting them." She took in a deep breath, finally meeting his gaze. Inwardly, she flinched. His stare was unyielding, strong, and willful - nothing like his frail body.

"Hayashi-san, please stop making assumptions of your own as well." Yukimura said. He uncrossed his arms and turned away, staring at the window. "I never said it was a sin for you to visit. I was merely questioning your intent."

Naomi immediately felt embarrassed. How can someone seeming so fragile jut out words that made her feel like an uneducated stupid kid? "I'll be leaving now." She inclined her head, taking her bag with her and swiftly made her way out the door. Yukimura heard the door click and sighed.

* * *

It was childish, Naomi knew. Each day after her first two-sided conversation with Yukimura, she visited the hospital. Each one of those days, she never laid a foot inside his room. Maybe she was scared. Maybe she was embarrassed. But Naomi knew the real answer.

She became too attached to a person she barely knew, expecting things she shouldn't have expected to begin with. And she knew just how ridiculous she was acting; even Shoko pointed out with the bluntness of an ax. Something inside Naomi felt torn apart, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

It had been three days since their conversation, and as Naomi finally closed her school textbook and lightly dropped her lime-green mechanical pencil inside her pencil pouch, she ran a hand through her hair.

She sat herself down on her bed, as Aeha stared at her from across the room with a raised eyebrow. Naomi couldn't find the will to return it. She had enough awkward stares to last her a lifetime.

As she closed her eyes, something flashed.

_She had just turned thirteen which was the day Tanaka tricked her into becoming a temporary member of the beautification committee. It was the first time she's ever seen Yukimura Seiichi taking leadership in something besides Tennis. _

_He had proposed the "Lots of Flowers Movement", taking charge of everything that was need. He had seemed so imperious, yet gentle at the same time. Guys respected him. Girls fawned over him. But all Naomi had was admiration for him. _

_Until he stood up for her. As some sort of cruel joke, the members of the beautification committee decided to prank Naomi by sending her to different rooms, giving her the wrong information, dumping down all their duties to her, and criticizing her for each mistake she made (and it must be noted, she made a lot - flustered that she was, and sneezing over the different assortments of flowers they'd given her). _

_She was in tears by the time the day ended. Naomi isolated herself from the rest of them, sitting in a small corner by herself and eating snacks that the event coordinators provided for the committee. Much to her surprise, she took note of the blue hair coming over to her. _

_Yukimura Seiichi sat down next to her and asked what the matter was. Lying, she told him that she was just tired and wasn't used to doing so much all at once. He narrowed his eyes and demanded the truth. Naomi hesitantly told him about how the beautification committee members slaved her the whole day long._

_He called a spontaneous meeting and started blatantly singling out each member who had singled Naomi out. At that time, Naomi didn't know what that warm feeling was that began to sink in her chest._

_But as each time he smiled to her across the hallways, or conversed with her in class - Naomi felt her heart soar. When she found out about his principles with the tennis club, she felt her admiration sink. She even felt a bit disgusted by it. And at time, she concluded that the feeling was no more._

But her thoughts revolved back to their conversation days before. The sharp way he had spoken to her, how he almost spat at her with inferiority - Naomi couldn't describe just how badly it hurt her. She ran a hand through her hair again, biting her lip.

Now she realized that for the past couple of years she knew why she acted the way she did with when Yukimura gave back chocolate to a third year girl, whereas not giving any other girl their chocolates back. When he stopped asking her about homework and started asking the girl who sat in front of him instead. When he began ignoring her greetings in the hallway.

Naomi leaned back against the wall, closing her eyelids. "This can't be happening to me..." She mumbled, frustrated under her breath.

"Did you say something, Naomi-nee-chan?" Aeha's voice seemed so far away.

Naomi didn't answer her question, for she was too engrossed with the deep dreaded sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew why. _She knew exactly why._

**"I have feelings for Yukimura Seiichi." **were the only thoughts that her mind contained as she cradled her head in her arms.


End file.
